


Hit me with your sweet love (do me with a kiss)

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOMI, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Established Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Touch-Starved, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Kuroo’s hands are traveling down his shirt, the palm brushing lightly against Sakusa’s nipples when something snaps in him.They lock eyes in the mirror, and Sakusa softly murmurs, his voice shaky from arousal. “Kuroo, I want you.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Hit me with your sweet love (do me with a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of #miakinkmas

The silence between them still weighs him down as the warm water hits his body. The thick humid air swirls around as he washes away his stream of thoughts. They had almost gone all the way last night, the memory still fresh on Kuroo’s mind, but they had stopped, again, when Sakusa told him he still wasn’t ready. The look of sexual frustration and guilt plastered on his boyfriend’s face was more than enough to pull him out of the mood.

Kuroo understands. He would never do anything Sakusa doesn’t want to or isn’t ready to, and has no problem waiting as long as he needs to. But he is human after all, and the pain of not being able to be with his boyfriend as he’d like to sometimes makes his heart ache. Not to mention his nether regions.

His thoughts are cut short when he abruptly halts and hears the sink running. Kuroo peeks out the shower to watch Sakusa rustling through his skincare. The cold air is an unwelcome slap in the face. He just stays there, water running behind him as he stares at his boyfriend. The sight of how unfairly pretty he looks in the morning leaving him with his mouth open. 

The sound of Sakusa’s voice snaps him back into reality. “Hey, sorry my mask is up in 30 seconds, I just need to wash it off real quick.” He says, referring to the facial mask on his face. Smudged in dark goop is the most handsomely deadpanned face that has ever blessed this bathroom. 

Kuroo nods, his words stumbling out. “Oh-hm, no, that’s fine go ahead.”

Concealing his embarrassment, Kuroo quickly turns to the side and returns to finish up his shower, his mind a little cloudy. He turns the tap off when he’s done, and shamelessly swings the shower curtain over to reach for his towel, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes scanning him from the mirror. The steam curling around his toned body draws Sakusa’s eyes like a magnet. 

Sakusa has his eyes glued to him, following every movement. His boyfriend is a vision, the droplets of water racing down his toned body, rolling over the dips over his abs and hip muscles. It is unfair how good he looks. He watches as Kuroo runs the towel over his head, drying his hair, and it’s completely taken by surprise when Kuroo finally meets his eyes. 

He’s been staring for god knows how long, and now Kuroo noticed it. A hot blush heats to his cheeks when Kuroo flashes a smile at him. 

A smile he’s too familiar with. 

“You like what you see, babe?” Kuroo playfully comments as he approaches Sakusa from behind. His cat-like eyes never drop eye contact. 

Sakusa furiously blushes and nods in agreement. He carefully watches how Kuroo stops right behind him, his hand just millimeters away. 

“Can I?” Kuroo breathes out. 

“Yes, please.” Sakusa responds, and his skin lights up with electricity where Kuroo first touches him. Sparks of desire race down his body.

He isn’t fond of people touching him, Sakusa avoids it if possible, but with Kuroo he just can’t get enough. There’s something about the way Kuroo always asks him if he can touch him, something about his fingers always barely stroking him, just to become firmer and more demanding. Something about the way Kuroo runs his long fingers around his arms, and the sides of his neck, under his shirt, appreciating every curve and dip of Sakusa’s body as if he was a piece of art worth admiring, that always leaves him panting. 

Just like right now. 

Kuroo’s hands are traveling down his shirt, the palm brushing lightly against Sakusa’s nipples when something snaps in him. 

They lock eyes in the mirror, and Sakusa softly murmurs, his voice shaky from arousal. “Kuroo, I want you.” 

He knows he has said those before and backed down minutes later. He did the same thing the night before, but this time is different. It feels different, and Kuroo must know it too because he immediately turns him around and kisses him like never before. 

Kuroo’s lips are soft and tender as he takes his time, his mouth opening up to deepen the kiss. Sakusa hums and latches into him, letting himself be devoured. Sakusa adores this, the way his bodies are pressed together, how Kuroo’s free hand is softly grabbing his hair to keep him in place. 

It’s not long until slow kisses aren’t enough, and they are both panting with the need for something more. Tender kisses become desperate, and light touches turn into firm grips as Kuroo helps Sakusa strip down before effortlessly lifting him off the ground and on top of the sink.

Sakusa is breathless, his skin hot, and blushed all over. Kuroo’s hands are roaming around his body, the touch burns against his skin. He eagerly hooks his legs around Kuroo’s waist and pulls him closer, frantically looking for his hips. It feels like a breath of fresh air when their lips finally meet again and Sakusa can’t help but moan in his mouth. He needs Kuroo so badly, he wants to be pressed against his toned body forever. He winces when Kuroo breaks away, trying to pull him in again, but he’s stopped.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Kuroo asks softly, caressing Sakusa’s cheek with his thumb. 

He must have been a saint in his past life to deserve Kuroo in this one. Sakusa nods, leaning forward again to meet Kuroo’s lips. “Yes, yes, please Kuroo.” 

Sakusa whines that he is still prepared from earlier, but Kuroo still insists on grabbing the lube and taking his time to open him up again. He’s familiar with Kuroo’s fingers curling in and out of him as he works him up, but this time Sakusa is fighting a new feeling, a primal need to feel Kuroo inside him. The ache in his groin is growing ever so impatient.

His body jerks and shivers on top of the sink as Kuroo carefully works his fingers in and out. Soft praises such as “You’re doing it so well,” and “You look so good like this,” leaving Kuroo’s lips every once in a while. Sakusa is left speechless, the pleasure building up inside him taking over his mind, and he can’t do much but grunt and moan as a response.

Kuroo follows through his promise of taking his time, and it’s not until Sakusa is brokenly whimpering “Kuroo, please” cheeks flushed pink and back sweating from the effort to steady himself on the sink top that Kuroo finally stops, retrieving his hands out and away from Sakusa, only to grab a condom and more lube to prepare himself. 

Sakusa feels trapped in a trance as he watches Kuroo roll on the condom and coat himself with lube. His dark eyes follow him until Kuroo aligns himself between Sakusa’s legs. “I’ll stop whenever you want to, okay? I just want to make you feel good, so if you don’t, tell me. Yeah?” He breathes out. 

Sakusa’s breath catches when Kuroo tentatively presses the head of his cock against the tight rim of muscles. 

“Breathe, babe,” Kuroo cooes, his voice a bit too shaky.

He does, forcing himself to breathe and relax. Kuroo waits patiently until he feels Sakusa’s body naturally relax a little bit, and then pushes in. The heat and the pressure Sakusa experiences when Kuroo first enters him isn’t like anything he had sensed before, earning a gasp from him. His eyes return to the back of his head as the pain envelops him.

Sakusa braces himself, hands gripping Kuroo’s shoulders as his boyfriend slowly but steadily thrust in little by little. The drag alone is enough to make Sakusa grunt, and he can’t hold in the shaky breath that he lets out the moment Kuroo bottoms out. He feels full in ways he didn’t know he could. The pressure reaches his stomach. The feeling is intense, but welcome.

It is so much, yet not enough as Kuroo stays still, giving him time to adjust. 

“Kuroo…” Sakusa finally whines, and Kuroo knows exactly what he needs. 

His motions are slow and careful at first, deliciously rubbing against Sakusa’s walls, ripping out loud moans out of him. However, it isn’t until Kuroo picks up the pace, and Sakusa is holding onto him for dear life, that he is howling, the pleasure building up inside him rapidly. 

He can’t believe this is what he has been denying himself for so long. The whole moment feels like a dream; Kuroo’s troubled moans mixing with Sakusa’s ones, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, how both of them try to kiss between it all.

Kuroo’s thrust becomes faster, almost erratic as he pushes and pushes, claiming Sakusa as his own with every snap of his hips. Sakusa digs his fingernails into Kuroo’s back, his strong legs locking him in place, and he’s breathing out his name as he comes, feeling Kuroo doing the same not too long after. 

Sakusa’s body is limp and his limbs feel like jelly, unable to move. He lets his head drop forward and rests it against Kuroo’s as he tries to catch his breath. 

He feels a tender hand running through his hair before tilting his chip up. “Hey, are you okay?” Kuroo cooes, a shy smile on his lips now. 

“I’m great. I just need a minute,” Sakusa confesses, and feels kinda silly about the sudden blush that takes over him. 

Kuroo laughs, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you, you know that? And you can take all the time that you need, we can shower after you’re ready to move.” 

Sakusa mumbles an “I love you, too.” And lets himself gather some strength before moving back down from the sink, letting Kuroo help him. The cold tile kissing his feet, reinvigorates him.

He knows most people hate their very first time, but as Kuroo helps them both into the shower, placing soft kisses here and there as he cleans them both, Sakusa knows he’s going to remember his first time forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the next one! Iwaoi with- Exhibitionism- coming to you tomorrow!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
